1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns online communications sessions, and in more particular concerns a method and system for transferring a computer session from a stationary device, such as a computer or Internet-enabled Television), to a mobile device, such as an Internet-enabled wireless phone or PDA.
2. Background Information
Many people now use electronic communications, such as email and instant messaging, as their primary means of communication with others. With recent advances in network and wireless technologies, an ever increasing number of people are now using text messaging and Internet access via Internet-enabled mobile phones, wireless PDA's (personal digital assistant devices, such as a Palm VII, a wireless-enabled Handspring Visor, wireless pocket PCs) or data capable pagers such as the Research in Motion Blackberry pagers, etc.
A common problem in today's fast-paced world is the need to pick up and go on a moment's notice. Oftentimes, a person is doing something on their personal computer (PC) or workstation, such as writing an e-mail message or interacting with another via a chat session, and needs to leave their work area to attend a meeting, drive somewhere, etc. (Reference throughout this specification to “chat session” is indicated to mean either a chat session taking place in a chat room, e.g. an online communications room capable of allowing communication between numerous participants, or to an instant message dialog, a dialog taking place between two people via an instant messaging application). Unfortunately, this typically requires the person to save the e-mail message to be completed later or drop the chat session. One option is to continue preparing the e-mail message or rejoin the chat or instant message session via one of the wireless Internet-enabled devices discussed above. However, this process typically requires saving a draft of the e-mail message, re-logging onto a network, opening up an appropriate application, reloading the draft or rejoining the chat session, etc., to continue where the person left off, which is both a time-consuming and difficult process. In addition, the context (e.g. history, past text, configuration settings, etc.) of the communication is typically lost in the process, especially in a chat or instant message dialog.